


Severus' Garden

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Community: severus_sighs, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hosts a party, inviting many former lovers.  Will one of them take his fancy again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus' Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written to amuse myself and others at the Severus_Sighs Yahoo!Group while so many were writing for the Snarry-a-Thon of 2012.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus looked down his prodigious nose and smirked. Arrayed amongst the blooms and bushes of his potion garden were suitors. Suitors for him.

There was Lucius Malfoy, cool, suave, debonair. Even though his cock twisted slightly to the left and one testicle was smaller than the other, Severus remembered most of their sexual escapades fondly.

Beyond the begonias stood Sirius Black, guffawing at something his brother said. Taller than most of the other men—except for Lupin—he really did stand head-and-shoulders above the men vying for Severus' hand. If he could only shut his bloody mouth during sex, he might be in contention for one of the top three.

Peter Pettigrew.... _Ew!_ How did he get in? Severus sent a Stinging Hex toward the rodent and then snapped his fingers. A house-elf—courtesy of Dumbledore's Legacy—popped in and looking at where Severus pointed, nodded sharply and went to remove him.

Severus slowly walked down the gravel pathway, looking right and left. Neville Longbottom was flirting with Draco Malfoy. Well, scotch a threesome there. Severus could just imagine one of them shivering like a _blanc mange_ while the other shouted orders. Oh, if only he were twenty years younger.

Harry Potter was gazing adoringly at one of the Weasleys—this one didn't have a tattoo or scars so it was difficult to tell from a distance. Another name to remove from his list. Perhaps two if that really was Percy Weasley reaching out to push up Potter's spectacles.

Severus rounded a blind curve and ran into Remus Lupin. Long arms, covered not in tattered material but rich corduroy, wrapped around his shoulders. He was pulled—easily—against Lupin's chest and realized the man was stronger than he'd imagined as his toes just skimmed the gravel before touching down.

"Be careful out here, Severus. I've seen Kingsley, ah, trying on a few of the fellows for fit, if you understand." Lupin's eyes were laughing down in Severus', and he didn't find that as outrageous as he thought he should. "So, why all the male pulchritude? I know we've come up in the world after the war, but I thought you were with someone..." Lupin let the words hang even as he unconsciously rubbed up and down Severus' spine.

"I seem to be choosy in my wealthy old age, Lupin." Severus looked to the side and saw Neville Longbottom dragging Draco Malfoy behind a flaming sword bush. "And I thought it would be amusing to see my old lovers in a different setting, in the all-together as it were."

Lupin laughed, and his chest rubbed against Severus'. "How...strange, Severus." The man reached up and flicked a dandelion seed from Severus' cheek, or so he said softly. "Did you really have all of these men as lovers?" he asked.

"Some. Others just seemed convenient grist for the rumour mill. Didn't seem to harm them, or me." Severus shifted a bit and found himself rubbing against an interesting piece of anatomy. "I take it you are still easily excitable?" he asked with a smirk.

Lupin growled and kissed Severus until they were both breathless and the garden faded away. "Shall I show these poseurs how to make love to Severus Snape?" he murmured against Severus' lips. "Should I throw those rich robes over your arse and give them a show?"

Severus wrapped his arms around Remus and whispered into his ear, "I dare you to..."

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
